Generally, vehicles make use of navigation path for navigating from a source point to a destination point. Nowadays, the navigation path is widely used in autonomous vehicle technology for navigating autonomous vehicles. The autonomous vehicle technology aims to reduce energy consumption, pollution, reduce frequency of crashes and congestion thereby providing increased road safety. The autonomous vehicles are the vehicles that are capable of sensing environment around them for moving on the road without any human intervention. The autonomous vehicles sense the environment with help of sensors configured to work in systems such as Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) system, image capturing devices, Global Positioning System (GPS) and the like.
Existing techniques provide a navigation path for the autonomous vehicles to traverse from the source point to the destination point, along with command velocities such as, linear, and angular velocity to follow a planned navigation path. As an example, few of the existing techniques, generate multiple trajectories of the navigation path based on geography and the sensors attached to the autonomous vehicle. Based on the dynamically occurring obstacles, these techniques may select the best trajectory among the multiple trajectories for navigation of the autonomous vehicle. Further, some existing techniques, may generate a navigation path for the autonomous vehicle based on velocity profile. A few other existing techniques generate a smooth trajectory that maintains uniformity in position, velocity and acceleration of the autonomous vehicle, within constraints of a lane.
However, the existing techniques fail to solve the problem related to deviation of the autonomous vehicle from the planned navigation path. The deviation may occur when the autonomous vehicle attempts to traverse along the planned navigation path. A few of the existing techniques, continuously monitor the autonomous vehicle and adjust steering angle to align the autonomous vehicle with the planned navigation path, when the deviation occurs. However, continuous adjustment of the steering angle throughout the journey results in excessive power drain from battery of the autonomous vehicle. Also, due to the continuous adjustment, the autonomous vehicle may experience frequent jerks while moving along the navigation path, resulting in an uncomfortable drive.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms prior art already known to a person skilled in the art